


In the Stars 2: Private Madness, Public Danger

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pros Watch 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Stars 2: Private Madness, Public Danger

Bodie's horoscope:  
Use your credit wisely. Try not to get in over your head. There may be a misunderstanding about a pet. You could be justified in questioning authority. Sharing a drink might be the start of the romance you've been hoping for, so don't be stingy.

Doyle's horoscope:  
Even good friends are sometimes just asking for a quick punch. Cut down on coffee. Remember fine feathers don't make fine birds. You may find that you and an enemy are both in the same boat. Don't set your heart on sharing a romantic drink with that special someone just yet.


End file.
